lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Krynnin Cass
'Physical Information' Name: Krynnin Cass Occupation: Combat instructor Race: Miraluka Age: 26 Description: Before you stands a male humanoid at an average five feet, ten inches tall. His hair, jet black and straight as a board, parts perfectly down the center of his head and frames his pale-white face before it stops at his shoulders. His cheekbones are high, but by no means protruding. They slowly angle inward as they meet at his slender, clean-shaven chin. His eyes tend to remain closed for the majority of the time -- when they are not, seemingly pure-white orbs reside in his eye-sockets. Upon closer inspection, there are two, partially visible irises resting in the center of his eyes -- almost white in color, these silvery irises encase his slightly-more visible pupils. 'The New Republic' Shortly after arriving in the core, Krynnin found himself drawn to the ideals of The New Republic. He quickly found himself among their ranks as part of the Republic Intelligence division; despite his main focus being combat, Krynnin was incredibly keen on stealth and information gathering. Krynnin spent a good deal of time within the Intelligence division, befriending fellow Intelligence Officer Dire Paris and even acquainting himself with The New Republic Chancellor Ykktan. After several months serving The New Republic, Krynnin was approached by Chancellor Ykktan and Grand Master Xuur of the Jedi Order. After explaining to Krynnin his connection with The Force, Master Xuur invited Krynnin to be trained in the ways of the Jedi. With Chancellor Ykktan's blessing, Krynnin accepted the offer and promptly left the New Republic to begin his new life. 'The Jedi Order' Once taken to the secluded Jedi Temple, Krynnin was immediately subjected to the Jedi's way of life. He spent countless days within the archives studying various subjects to better himself for the Order. At this point in time, Krynnin was introduced to Jedi Knight Saira Viennes and Padawan Adele Mundy -- a meeting that Krynnin, despite being unable to display it due to mental emotional suppression, thoroughly enjoyed. Saira's aura was the most beautiful thing Krynnin had ever felt, and quickly grew addicted to its presence. After several weeks had past, Saira and Krynnin had formed a friendship and understanding between one another. Soon after, Master Xuur decided to perform an in depth evaluation of Krynnin's studies and connection to the Force. After some time, Master Xuur had come to the conclusion that Krynnin's connection to the Force was not strong enough to justify inherent risk that training as a Jedi entails. Xuur suggested Krynnin return to the Republic, employing all of the knowledge he had gained from his time within the Jedi Temple to aid them in their time of need. 'The New Republic (Second enlistment)' After explaining his situation to Chancellor Ykktan, Krynnin was accepted back into the ranks of the New Republic. During his absence, the Republic's Intelligence Division had been dissolved. Despite being a skilled combatant, Krynnin chose not to enlist in the Republic Army, disliking the military environment. For several months, Krynnin remained as a citizen of the New Republic with no specific titles to restrict him -- he aided his associates whenever they were in need. From time to time, he would meet with Saira Viennes and enjoy a deep conversation. Much time passed, and Krynnin did not receive the fulfillment which he desired, and eventually resigned from his position. 'Mercenary' With nowhere else to turn and his emotional suppression wavering, Krynnin decided to forgo the unnecessary titles of organizations and fend for himself in the core. He accepted small paying contracts as a hired mercenary for some time as he struggled to maintain control over his emotions, randomly lashing out in anger at innocent citizens from time to time. After several weeks of isolation, Krynnin eventually regained control of his emotions and was later contacted by Adele Mundy, now a Jedi Master within the Order. She informed him of the Antarian Rangers, a subgroup within the Jedi Order formed to assist them when needed. Krynnin gladly accepted a role in the new group, and was quickly reacquainted with Saira and the other members of the Jedi Order. 'Antarian Rangers' Again in the presence of the people he felt at home with, Krynnin's emotions once more ran wild. Allowing himself to smile and release a laugh occasionally, it was a change that he welcomed. His short lived service with the Antarian Rangers was largely uneventful, being a rare time of peace (for the time being). After a training spar with an unknown Bounty Hunter, Krynnin's negative emotions began to flood his mind once more. Fearing his inability to control them to return, he fled to the nearest spaceport and remained in his ship waiting for his episode to pass. It didn't. While perched in his ship, hands clutching his temples, Krynnin caught word of a vicious raid by Mandalorian pirates on Mon Calamari, the home world of the New Republic's headquarters. After learning that Jedi were dispatched to the location, Krynnin suddenly feared for the safety of Jedi Master Saira Viennes and quickly headed toward Dac. Upon arrival, Krynnin was thrown into a frenzy, attacking and savagely terminating several of the Mandalorian pirates that he encountered. Even after learning Saira had not even been present during the onslaught, Krynnin remained shaken, almost attacking Republic soldiers in his rage. With the aid of Adele, Krynnin eventually calmed, and realized what he had done (and almost done). After a long talk with Adele and Master Bounty Hunter Seraphi, Krynnin decided to retreat into self exile. After giving his visor to Adele and promising to return for it one day, Krynnin said his farewells to his friends within the order, including Jedi Master Kenelm Gage. 'Exile' During his exile on the jungle-like moon of Yavin, Krynnin came to terms with his emotions. He admitted to himself he had fallen in love with friend and mentor Jedi Master Saira Viennes. After much self discipline and hard work, Krynnin had taught himself to control his emotions without the need of suppressing them. He eventually returned to the core worlds, enjoying the full spectrum of humanoid emotions for the first time in his adult life. 'Antarian Rangers (Second enlistment)' Once again in the core, Krynnin began to seek out those who were close to him. After learning most of his friends had been killed in confrontations involving Babuir Kama, Krynnin was relieved to find his friend, mentor, and first love, Saira Viennes was still alive. After meeting Jedi Master Sapphire Blue, Krynnin was eventually re-invited to join the ranks of the Antarian Rangers to aid the Order against the Grand Imperial Union. Just days after his rejoining of the Rangers, the Grand Imperial Union assaulted the core in full power. Krynnin personally trained several Republic Commandos in the ways of combat to ensure the New Republic's safety, which had merged with the Jedi Order. 'Assault on Coruscant' The Republic formulated a plan to board a new monstrosity of a space station that the Grand Imperial Union dubbed the 'Death Star'. After forming a small group to lead the assault on the space station (which included Saira Viennes), Krynnin desperately desired to be at Saira's side. Yearning to tell her what he'd realized during his exile, and feeling the need to try to protect her as much as he could. As Krynnin's ship hurled through hyperspace to the meeting destination of the boarding party, Saira urged him to return to Coruscant and assist Sapphire and the others in defending the surface. After reluctantly agreeing, Krynnin returned to Coruscant and stood his ground in the plaza. After successfully eliminating several of the Stormtroopers which had assaulted the giant city, Krynnin engaged in combat with a member of Babuir Kama's strike team. 'Death' After engaging in combat with a member of Babuir's strike team, Jedi Master Sapphire Blue arrived and relieved Krynnin as to give him time to catch his breath. Soon after, Babuir Kama himself made an appearance, locking sabers with Sapphire. Clearly outmatched, Krynnin retreated into the alley ways to tend to his wounds. After the sounds of clashing lightsabers had faded into the distance, Krynnin returned to the plaza to find another member of Babuir's strike team. He quickly engaged him, obviously taking the upper hand due to the element of surprise he held. The confrontation's end was looking good for Krynnin when the unmistakable snap-hiss sound of the activation of a lightsaber filled the plaza. A droning hum pierced the sudden silence of the plaza, and Krynnin Cass was no more. Category:Characters